1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substrate processing apparatus and method for processing (e.g. cleaning) a substrate, for example, semiconductor wafer, glass for LCD substrate, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, a processing system is used to apply a specific processing (e.g. cleaning, removing of resist film) on the surfaces of a semiconductor water. Noted that the semi conductor water will be referred “wafer”, hereinafter. As a substrate processing apparatus provided in the above processing system, there is known a single wafer processing apparatus adapted to supply a processing liquid to a wafer being held horizontally. In view of the prevention of contamination of a wafer by particles and also the reduction of consumption of the processing liquid, the conventional single wafer processing apparatus is provided with a plate-shaped top-face member which gives access to an upper surface of the wafer. In processing the wafer, this plate-shaped top-f ace member is brought into a close position against the upper surface of the wafer as if the whole upper surface of the wafer were covered with the upper. Of course, the top-f ace member is adapted to be approachable and separable from the upper surf ace of the wafer. When the wafer is loaded into and unloaded from the wafer processing apparatus, the top-face member is withdrawn from a predetermined “substrate-processing” position thereof. In processing a wafer, the top-face member is driven to approach the wafer to define a gap between the upper surface of the wafer and the upper member. Supplied into this gap are chemical liquids, dry gas and so on. In this way, by supplying processing fluid (liquid, gas, etc.) into the gap, there has been attempted a measure to reduce the consumption of the processing fluid as possible, up to this day.
As for the above-mentioned wafer processing apparatus, if the above top-face member is constructed to be rotatable, there would be produced an effect to improve its cleaning capability and drying capability. However, if the apparatus is provided with respective rotating mechanisms to rotate the wafer and the top-face member individually, then the apparatus becomes big to increase its installation cost. Additionally, if the rotating mechanism to rotate the top-face member is arranged above the “substrate-processing” position, it is feared that particles from the rotating mechanism invade the surroundings of the wafer. Also, if an actuating cylinder for moving the top-face member up and down is disposed above the “substrate-processing” position, then there is a fear that particles from the actuating cylinder invade the surroundings of the wafer, as well. Again, if it is required to supply a processing fluid onto the upper surface of the wafer while the top-face member is adjacent to the wafer, a rotating shaft of the rotating mechanism for the top-face member has to be provided with a fluid passage penetrating the rotating shaft in order to supply the processing fluid to the wafer.